


Peanut

by ColorZPrincezZ



Series: Kinktober 2019 [31]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff With No Plot, M/M, mention of MPREG, soft and sweet
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: Ellos estaban esperando.





	Peanut

**Author's Note:**

> Y por fin logré terminar el kinktober. Con mil y un subidas y bajadas, insomnio y cansancio atrasado, quien quiera que lea estas historias: 
> 
> Gracias por llegar tan lejos :)

31\. Waiting

_ Peanut _

Tony se quitó la chaqueta de traje y la arregló en el closet; la luz del baño le avisaba donde se encontraba Peter y Tony se acercó despacio con una media sonrisa surcándole el rostro. 

La visión que le recibió era habitual, común y hasta mundana, pero a él todavía le robaba la respiración. 

Peter sentado sobre el mesón del baño cerca del espejo iluminado por amplias luces, las hebras de su cabello cobraban vida y se mantenían al margen de su rostro gracias a una bandana que le sujetaba y se alzaba coqueta con un pequeño lazo; sus rulos se mecían leves con sus movimientos. 

El muchacho vestía con sus ropas, o más bien su larga bata de baño que le cubría pasado los pies y se estiraba por el suelo como una túnica, Tony no podía evitar el peso de su orgullo combinado junto a su ego al reconocer sus iniciales a nivel de las clavículas de Peter. 

Peter le encontró la mirada gracias al reflejo de los espejos y le sonrió con suavidad. Y estando una vez cerca, contempló lo rosáceo de sus mejillas y lo terso de su piel luego de sus cuidados nocturnos. El chico le tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos y le besó los nudillos afectuoso. 

A tientas le hizo rozar la tela que le cubría y condujo la punta de sus dedos por el filo del mesón. Tony escondió el rostro en el cuello de Peter y una sonrisa fácil se coló contra la piel desnuda y nívea. 

Tony finalmente se separó de la calidez que Peter representaba al sentir la firmeza de un aparato extraño. 

A Peter le costó encontrarle la mirada por momentos y Tony se asustó. 

—Estás bien, cariño? —Posando ambas manos sobre sus mejillas para observarle presuroso, se percató de la creciente vergüenza que se asomaba en el semblante de su pequeño. 

—Si. —Mordisqueó su labio inferior asintiendo leve. —Solo quiero mostrarte algo. —Peter todavía dubitativos, llevó una de las manos del hombre contra su vientre y a Tony le costó entender. 

Su confusión era clara y por momentos Peter dejó escapar una risita nerviosa. 

—Qué sucede? 

—Mira el envase. —Con una apremiante mirada Peter le ordenó y él cumplió en segundos. El reconocer al fin la diminuta prueba portátil le dejó helado. 

Tony deshizo las ligeras ropas de Peter y bebió con ahínco de su belleza. Descansó las manos casi por completo sobre el vientre plano del muchacho y le acarició sugestivo. Peter tembló cuando un escalofrío subió por su espalda y se arqueó abrazándose al mayor. 

Tony atrapó sus labios en un beso descuidado, sorpresivo y lleno de emoción. Su risa burbujeante no se hizo esperar. 

Ellos estaban esperando. 


End file.
